classof3000fandomcom-20200214-history
Vote Sunny/Transcript
Act 1 :Li'l D's bedroom. Li'l D's alarm clock rings. :Alarm Clock: Wake up, li'l buddy! Wake up, li'l buddy! Wake up, li'l buddy! :D stops the alarm and checks the time: seven o'clock. :Li'l D: Oh, man, school starts in three minutes! :lapse. Scene: city sidewalk. Li'l D, wielding a skateboard, sprints down the sidewalk. :Li'l D: A minute and forty-five left. Lookin' good! :D attempts to skateboard his way to class, but a truck intercepts and stops in his path, forcing the boy to stop immediately. On the truck is Mr. Salieri's campaign for the title of teacher of the year. :Mr. Salieri: Vote for me, Mr. Salieri, for Atlanta's teacher of the year. I have a ponytail. :at Mr. Salieri, Li'l D crosses the street. Mr. Salieri flings a pin at Li'l D and proceeds to continue campaigning elsewhere. Further down the sidewalk, Li'l D's walk comes to another halt because of a crowd gathered to hear another teacher campaign for teacher of the year. :Mr. Bohr: (unenthusiastic) If you're looking for a dynamic teacher, look no further. In college, I studied fluid dynamics and thermodynamics. :D forces his way through the crowd. :Mr. Bohr: Vote Mr. Bohr for teacher of the year. Hold for applause. :traversed the mass of people, Li'l D now dons several pins. :Mr. Bohr: (to a nearby man) How long should I hold? :D continues sprinting, but a parade of elephants hinders the student, the parade being the campaign of another teacher, Mr. Barnum. :Mr. Barnum: (via bullphone) Ladies and gentlemen, school board members of all ages, vote Barnum for Atlanta's teacher of the year. He's the greatest teacher on Earth. :Li'l D: Come on; come on; come on—— :passing elephant affixes pins and ribbons on Li'l D, who angrily continues walking. :Westley. The school bell rings, and immediately afterward, Li'l D storms into the music room and shakes the unwanted campaign material off his body. :Li'l D: Y'all ain't gonna believe what happened to me. :Kim: in campaign gear We might. :Madison: Wah wah wah. What? Somebody had to say it. :Sunny. :Sunny: Hey, party people. Sorry I'm late—had a little car trouble on the way over here. :One of Mr. Barnum's marching elephants stomps on Sunny's car. :Sunny: Hey, man! I had the right of way! :room. :Sunny: Apparently, pachyderms aren't familiar with some of our traffic laws around here. :A marching elephant marches over a police car. :room. Sunny tries to sit but jumps, startled. He picks up a "Vote Barnum" pin. :Li'l D: Hey, Sunny, how come you ain't running for teacher of the year? You the greatest teacher ever! :Tamika, the other students express their agreement with Li'l D's statement. :Sunny: Aw, appreciate that, li'l man, and winning would be quite an honor, but I got teaching to do. I ain't got time to be campaigning. :Li'l D: We could campaign for you—we got nothing but time. :Sunny: Ah, forget it, y'all. The nominations are in just a couple of days, and y'all seen how out there some of these campaigns can get. Category:Transcripts